ARC2197/Archive
ARC2197 (AKA ARC) is a male user with the rank Old Timer with 6,256+ posts and 3 studs. He joined on January 28th, 2012, and has since become a more active poster on the LEGO Message Boards. ARC is an active member of the Star Wars Roleplay, and plays as Mandalorian General Jay Slisko in both the Clone Wars and Original Saga Roleplays. He is unique in that he also roleplays as different characters in both Roleplays: Jadii Slisko, a former Republic Commando, along with Jai-Ke Slisko (Jay's biological son with NPC character Bphal Gawin), the CEO and Founder of Black Ops Technologies. Not to mention Admiral Thom Lo'ev, Jay's Navy counterpart. However, he tries to keep his characters separate as best as he can. His avatar is a minifigure with blue sunglasses and a black baseball cap. Despite ARC's utter devotion to the Mandalorians, he maintains healthy relationships with those who play as his opponents, and is good friends with Firox555, who is the leader of the Droid HQ in the Clone Wars Roleplay. He is also very good friends with his allies, such as spithaler, RepComCustoms, rtribe10, GyrTaluk, Nightwing5316, ariklego, and clegokids. ARC is usually a hot-headed player, and often gets himself into combat situations that he always manages to get out of successfully. Failing that, he usually apologizes, especially when apologies are due. ARC rarely actually goes on diplomatic missions, unless, as ARC says, "the negotiations include his kicking the other guys shebs". It has been said that ARC is a very successful leader, despite his lack of diplomatic skills, he maintains alliances in the Original Saga Roleplay with several individual users. A Breakdown of ARC's Character Relations *Jay Slisko is ARC's first character, and is a Mandalorian warrior in the Mando HQ of both the Clone Wars and Original Saga Roleplays. Jay leads the Mando HQ in the Original Saga, and is the XO of the Clone Wars Mando HQ. Jay was a member of the Cuy'val Dar, and therefore adopted Jadii, RC-2197, as one of his Republic Commando sons. ARC made Jai-Ke, a new Jedi character, as Jay's biological son, with self-created NPC character, Jedi Knight Bphal Gawin. *Jay has proven time and time again that he is an adept warrior, having survived an onslaught of the entire Droid HQ for a full week during the Mandalorian attack upon it. Once Magna473's reinforcements arrived, ARC still proved pivotal in providing the solution to the chaotic battle: having the leaders of both HQs duel, and subsequently, ARC ended up dueling the Droid Special Operations Commander, Ajtazt. *Jadii Slisko is a former Republic Commando from the Clone Wars Roleplay, and of course a Mandalorian in the Original Saga Roleplay. In both, he is an elite Special Forces Commando, and in the Original Saga, leads an elite Squadron of X-wings: Knight Squadron. *Jai-Ke Slisko-a renegade Jedi, as ARC says, is created after being trained as a Mandalorian, then allowed to train as a Jedi, once the Jedi and Mando HQs alligned in the Clone Wars Roleplay. In following with movie canon, ARC says that Jai-Ke went underground, to avoid the Empire's Order 66. Since then, upon ARC's decision to turn the Original Saga Roleplay Mando HQ into a more combat-oriented HQ, ARC decided to create Black Ops Technologies, run by the lost character Jai-Ke. *ARC also has a second character in the Mando HQs, Admiral Thom Lo'ev, Mandalorian Navy CO, due to realism constraints, and the fact that the Clone Wars Roleplay Mando HQ lacked any Fleet leader at the time. Currently ARC manages to get away with this, and often utilizes the fact to act as his own force, under orders from the Mand'alor of the Clone Wars Roleplay's Mando HQ. *ARC also has his own Paramilitary Group, the Death Hawks. He uses these forces to act in ways that political constraints prevent him from using Mandalorian forces to deal with. Having allied with ariklego's Leviathan Marauders, they form a very notable threat for his enemies. Fun Facts *ARC plays in only the Star Wars Roleplays, as that is his self-proclaimed element. *ARC has a black-belt in Tae Kwon Do, Judo, and Ju Jutsu. *ARC is a fan of the TV show "NCIS", and, like his friend RepComCustoms, lives by the rules of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, as well as the code of the Mandalorians. *SPOILER ALERT: **ARC uses the lyrics of songs by bands such as Creed, Disturbed, Breaking Benjamin, Skillet, and Three Days Grace to name his operations. The Dark Destroyer came into his head while he was listening to Disturbed's "Indestructible". **ARC also uses the technologies from "the best science fiction in existence other than Star Wars", the Honor Harrington series. Such notable technologies (and eventually tactics) include Multi-Drive Missiles. Or MDMs. Sadly, much of the SWRP have dejected this as legitimate, though that sure as hell doesn't stop ARC. Category:Old Timer Category:3 studs Category:User Archive